TPB OMAKE : Triple Trouble
by Strategos Lykos
Summary: Omake from Ch 30 of The Phantom Brothers, what if the three older, alternate selves of Anakin (TCW Anakin, TESB Darth Vader, and TWP Anakin) are thrown into the Chaos? And they severely misdirect the plot toward more confusing plots and plots? Along with some unlucky tag-alongs (Alt Continuity after Ch 30 of The Phantom Brothers). - Blame Dr Who for giving me the idea of this fic
1. Chapter 1

Honestly I can't stop myself from doing this since this idea running in my head after I wrote Chapter 30 of The Phantom Brothers. This is an alternate, non-serious take of The Phantom Brothers, this companion fic is fully intended as Joke, and will be updated after I update the main one. And oh, this one will be a shorter one, much shorter...

What if TCW era Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, as well as TESB era Darth Vader and Luke was suddenly thrown into this Chaos?

I suggest you to read this first s/9991646/1/The-Phantom-Brothers up to Chapter 30, so you at least know the background of why little Ani is a Sith Lord here...

ENJOY!

* * *

...

In two unspecified alternate universe, two groups are suddenly sucked by an universe-jumping vortex and land in front of the four Jedi Masters who still tense, facing the lil' Darth Vader who hold four years old Ahsoka Tano in his hand as a hostage.

"Damn it Anakin, I don't know where we are now, but next time you do not pilot us directly into a wormhole!" said a very annoyed, The-Clone-Wars era Obi-Wan Kenobi, into a very-very confused twenty-two years old Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and behind them, Anakin's padawan, seventeen years old Ahsoka Tano stand as well.

"Where are we, Vader? And I don't remember Bespin had..." said a very-very confused Luke Skywalker to the similarly confused Darth Vader, who only replies with.

"I don't know, the Force only gave me little warning when a wormhole appears and draw us within..." said the very robotic Voice of Darth Vader from the Empire-Strikes-Back, just before he begin his duel with Luke.

"OH NO! DOOKU IS HERE!" said Ahsoka Tano who quickly turned her lightsaber on, followed by both Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Master Yoda! you're here!" said Luke.

"What the Kriff just happened?" said little Anakin who still holding little Ahsoka from his hand.

"Why am I looking at the two younger version of myself?" said Darth Vader to no one in particular.

"ANOTHER SITH!" said Dooku who quickly notice Darth Vader's very-very dark side power as well as his glowing red lightsaber.

"Don't be a hypocrite, you're a Sith Lord too Darth Tyranus!" said Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Wait a minute, why I am looking at my nine years old self, and why my nine years old self is now holding Ahsoka by her neck?" asked the Skyguy Anakin.

"Umm... I'm afraid that I didn't know any of you... and I am clearly holding this togruta puppy for hostage here..." said lil' Anakin confusedly.

"I sense the Dark Side is strong with you, younger version of myself. Did you finally see the truth?" said Darth Vader, who upon saying 'younger version of myself' quickly earn him an attempted attack by the Skyguy Anakin, forcing him to block the blue blade with his red one.\

"And you're still a Jedi I see, how could this..." said Darth Vader.

"Enough of this lie, Sith! What do you mean by..." said Skyguy Anakin, but lil' Anakin (or lil' Vader) quickly jump (along with lil' Ahsoka still at his hand) and asked.

"Wait, why are you two have the same force signatures as me, and why are you, yes you with blue lightsaber... have no dark side..."

"Wha? Did you learn Dark Side? how could... wait, WHO ARE YOU?" said Skyguy Anakin, who quickly jump out of the bladelock against Robo-Vader with a very confused face.

"I see, so we're dragged into alternate dimension of sorts..." said the Robo-Vader.

"I am Darth Vader, Dark Lord of The Sith..." said lil' Anakin, but then the Robo-Vader just see at him with interested glance behind his mask, surely, he tells the truth.

"So, you are the younger version of Darth Vader!" said Luke who then point out on Robo-Vader (Luke not yet learn his identity yet, he still have his right hand afterall).

"Wait, so you are future me? Cool..." asked lil' Vader who then look at the Robo-Vader with interest, earning the Skyguy Anakin's shocked look.

"You're alternate me! I will never turned into a Sith like you!" said Skyguy Anakin.

"You could be, I am used to be a Jedi too..." said Robo-Vader.

"Wait... who are you? A jedi version of Darth Vader?" asked Luke toward the Skyguy Anakin.

"Of course I am Anakin Skywalker! The hero without fear! A Jedi!" said Anakin and then Luke quickly run and hug him.

"DAD! YOU'RE ALIVE!" said Luke.

"Wait... d... dad... w..." said Skyguy Anakin, who then look toward the Robo-Vader with dirty look.

"No Luke, I am your Father... or I must say, he will be your father, but I'm afraid this Jedi version of myself is not yet know that Padme is pregnant..." said Robo-Vader.

"Anakin, did you impregnating senator Amidala?" said Obi-Wan who are now confused with all this fuss.

"And I can sense you are alternate future version of Obi-Wan Kenobi, I can assure you that Palpatine's plot to ensnare me toward the Dark Side are foiled." said Dooku, but then Skyguy Anakin point out to the lil' Vader and said.

"Umm, and now what about this younger version of myself? You let him..." said Anakin, but Ahsoka immediately jump and snatch her younger version of herself from the clutches of lil' Vader.

"Hey! My hostage!" said lil' Vader.

"I can't let the younger version of evil Skyguy to choke my younger self to death..." said Ahsoka who then quickly pat the now crying younger self and jump into safety, while Yoda, Yaddle, Cin Drallig, Dooku, Obi-Wan, and Skyguy Anakin now encircle the lil' Vader and Robo-Vader. Luke can only watch with his jaw dropped.

"Umm, I'm sorry mister older version my myself, but I can sense you're a Sith too and I hope you can help me blast these wretched Jedi by Force Lightning..." said lil' Vader, but Darth Vader just shook his head and say.

"I'm sorry, my cyborg body means I cannot use electricity based power or it will be short circuited..." said Robo-Vader, who then simply use a Force Blast to throw their opponents, only Skyguy Anakin, Dooku, and Yoda stand, but they are now busy blocking the lil' Vader's Sith Lightning.

"Great, can you help me to release brother Maul?" said lil' Vader.

"Of cour... wait a minute, did you say... MAUL?" saisd Robo-Vader.

"Of course, my Sith Master is Darth Maul, why?" asked lil' Vader to the now shocked Robo-Vader and Skyguy Anakin, as well as also shocked Obi-Wan who still struggle to stand again.

"Ma... Maul? You are trained by Darth Maul, of all people?" said Robo-Vader in disbelief.

"I can't believe that as well..." said Skyguy Anakin.

Not long after that, a very-very worried Qui-Gon Jinn and Beardless Obi-Wan Kenobi burst in as well.

"Master Qui-Gon! You're alive!" said bearded Obi-Wan, and after noticing the Padawan Obi-Wan he also said "And my younger self! Glad to see all of you here!"

"O... Obi-Wan?" said Qui-Gon confused while looking back and forth toward the beardless and bearded Obi-Wan.

"Alternate dimensions, this is..." said Yoda while silently thank to the Force, there is currently more Jedi than Sith, although one of the Sith is very powerful and skilled Robotic Sith-Lord, and the other Sith is very powerful and cunning as hell little Sith-Lord.

"Perhaps this dimension's Maul is better than a brute..." said the Robo-Vader.

"Surrender you two evil version of myself! You know that I am as strong as each of you two!" said Skyguy Anakin.

"If only you know the power of the Dark Side..." said Robo-Vader.

"Yeah! Join the Dark Side!" said lil' Vader.

"Only with the Dark Side, you can safe Padme..." said the Robo-Vader toward Skyguy Anakin, earning him looks from Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

"Who is Padme?" asked lil' Vader.

"You don't meet Padme here yet? She... she should be at Naboo..." said Robo-Vader.

"Naboo? I killed some people there..." said lil' Vader but then BOTH the Robo-Vader and Skyguy Anakin jump close to him and both said.

"WHAT? YOU KILLLED PADME!" said both while brandishing their lightsabers toward the lil' Vader.

"I... I don't even knew who I killed there, I killed a Tolothian Jedi there, and... some Nubian troopers..." said lil' Vader, who for clear reasons fear both his older selves anger.

"Oh, and the queen or any handmaidens?" asked Skyguy Anakin and Robo-Vader, almost simultaneously.

"Umm, no, I just let the pretty Queen go when I and Maul wrecked her house at Varykino... she's as pretty as an angel, she's who you all called Padme, right?" said lil' Vader hoping to calm down his older selves.

"You wrecked the Lake House at Varykino? Did you know that we married Padme there after the battle of Geonosis?" said Skyguy Anakin and Robo-Vader simultaneously, but now it's the bearded Obi-Wan who shocked.

"Wait Anakin... you are married with... Padme? As in senator Padme Amidala?" said the bearded Obi-Wan.

"Umm, Obi-Wan, that... that..." said Skyguy Anakin stuttering, but Robo-Vader quickly shout.

"YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME!" said Robo-Vader.

"Well, but we have two Sith Lords to arrest now..." said Dooku, but then both Skyguy Anakin and Robo-Vader grab the lil' Vader's arms, both using force blasts to break the window and jump out of the Temple.

"Don't worry master! I'll fix the problem Padme has with my younger evil self here first, I'll bring him later!" said Skyguy-Anakin.

"We'll fix you, my younger self, your relationship with Padme will be better, and after that I will train you further in the Dark Side..." said Robo-Vader.

"Where we will go? I have Maul to release first!" said lil' Vader.

"We sense Padme is in 500 Republica, we will drop you here, and you will say sorry about your rudeness toward her... you will make her fall in love with you again!" said both Skyguy Anakin and Robo Vader simultaneously.

* * *

_Still at the Thousand Fountains Room at the Jedi Temple:_

"I have a bad feeling about this..." said the bearded Obi-Wan.

"I have too..." said the beardless Obi-Wan.

"Are those three really my father?" said a confused Luke.

"What is your name, young one?" asked Dooku.

"Luke... Luke Skywalker... son of Anakin Skywalker..." said Luke.

"At least everyone who left here is Jedi... now, we better go to the council room and discuss many things... I know you are from alternate dimensions of sort, but we better discuss this over caff... I have many questions especially when you say I am a Sith Lord." said Dooku.

"Well, I think this will take long for that triple Anakin, with two evil and one who hopefully never turned evil... and I must warn master Qui-Gon too..." said the bearded Obi-Wan thoughtfully while stroking his beard.

"What warning?" said Qui-Gon.

"Yeah? What happened?" said the beardless Obi-Wan.

"But after seeing this... the duel at Naboo Palace will never happen... I'm glad you aren't dead yet Qui-Gon!" said the bearded Obi-Wan.

"I... dead?" said Qui-Gon.

"Darth Maul killed you in my dimension... and I was the one who train Anakin..." said the bearded Obi-Wan.

"Anakin Skywalker, the Sith-Boy's real name is, hmm?" said Yoda.

"Wait, did he..." asked the bearded Obi-Wan.

"We have captured him and his Zabrak master, but he escaped and breaking here again, he already killed several Jedi and..." said Dooku.

"I have headache coming... better we go to the council room and discuss what we shall do next!" said the bearded Obi-Wan and everyone else agreed with him.


	2. Chapter 2

While the wormhole spit the two groups, let us see what happened at the DetentionCenter soon afterwards :

"I sense something is wrong." Mace Windu think when he sensed the sudden appearance of several Force Signatures.

"So do I..." said Kit Fisto, who suddenly appeared from the turbolift.

"Kit, can you check it out? I've sent Saesee and the Knights to patrol after Dooku told me the specifics of the Sith-Boy's tactics, we must.

"Let me check our Zabrak prisoner..." said Kit while limping toward Maul, but soon Windu go in ready position and.

"I sense another Sith Lord is here..." said Mace.

"Umm... oh, yeah, I sense him too... wait, why did it feel like a fully trained Sith instead of..."

"How do you know it was fully trained? Please check it out there Kit..."

"Umm... I can't perhaps..."

"Kit, this is an order!"

"Kriff, the Dark Side shroud is suddenly retracted... Lord Plaqueis."

"WAIT A MINUTE! YOU'RE A SITH LORD AS WELL!" said Mace Windu while sensing a dark side emanating from Kit Fisto when he said 'Lord Plaqueis'. Kit tries to stab Mace, but this time (unlike in TPB story) Mace is prepared and dodged it, while retaliating with his super awesome Vapaad skillz.

"Hey! You should be dead already! Come on!" said Kit when Mace expertly bind his blade and throw him with the force to the wall. Forcing Kit to drop the shielding and assault him with Force Lightning, waking up Maul.

"Hey, why am I sense another Sith, who's not Vader is here! Can't you tell that I am try to sleep because these anesthetics and anti-Force binds do not let me do anything, and I have no legs? I want to sleep!" said Maul.

"Shut up Maul! I tried to kill this bald kogger so you can escape..." said Kit, but Mace heard this K word and he start to...

"What did you say motherfucker?" said Mace angrily.

"Hey, you're angry, or should I say... good... good... use your anger?" asked Kit, confusedly.

"You Nautolan calamari! You did not mess with Korun people and expect no righteous wrath!" said Mace.

"Umm, mr new Sith, I did not know, but how did you know Sidious' signature taunt?" asked Maul, confused.

"Fuuu..." said Kit when Mace cut off his hands, and before he can do anything, Mace pin him down to the floor while shouting.

"I AM NOT ANGRY! YOU JUST CALLED ME THE K-WORD, YOU GET THE CONSEQUENCE!" said Mace while seathe his lightsaber back, tie Kit with the spare anti-Force cuffs, and called his comm.

"ATTENTION! KIT FISTO BETRAYED US! KIT FISTO BETRAYED US! KIT FISTO IS ANOTHER SITH! I'VE CAUGHT HIM RED-HANDED!" said Mace via the commlink.

"Another Sith? Master Fisto?" said the sound behind the commlink.

"Unexpected, this is..." said the other sound, clearly belongs to Yoda.

* * *

"Umm, Dooku is not a Sith, and Fisto is a Sith? What kind of dimension we just get into?" asked the bearded Obi-Wan when they still walk toward the Council Chamber.

"And you say that boy, Anakin, the very same man who grab him and jump out with another Sith Lord, who was also supposed to be him as well... used to be your Padawan?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Yeah, and she's Anakin's padawan..." said Obi-Wan while mentioning to Ahsoka, who still hold her own little self, who was now cry herself to sleep already.

"And this guy is that Evil Master Skyguy's son..." said Ahsoka while pointing to the very awkward Luke Skywalker, who walk behind her.

"Mace, did you already secure him?" asked Dooku via the commlink.

"Affirmative." Mace replies.

"So, bring him to the Council chamber, we also need to question him over this fuss..." said Dooku.

* * *

"Umm, mister Jedi version of my older self, I don't think stealing airspeeder is one of a Jedi's..." said lil' Vader, but Skyguy Anakin who is piloting, only glare back to him. Robo-Vader watch the exchange with interest.

"If not because this Sith version of us..." said Skyguy Anakin, but lil' Vader quickly interject.

"Hey! I'm a Sith too, you're the weird one!" said lil' Vader.

"No damnit! That's his idea!" said Skyguy Anakin while pointing at Robo-Vader.

"You have dark side already, why not join us as well?" asked Robo-Vader back.

"Let's focus on finding Padme and... wait, did you carry a Jappor Snippet?" asked Skyguy Anakin toward the lil' Vader.

"Umm, no? Why?" asked lil' Vader back, but now Robo-Vader and Skyguy Anakin looks toward each others and...

"Back to Tatooine, we must, snatch some Jappor Snippet, force this boy to carve it into a necklace, and bring it to Padme..." said Robo-Vader.

"Nice idea... sit... what should I called you then?" asked Skyguy Anakin.

"Call me Vader..." said Robo-Vader, but lil'Vader cuts him.

"NO FAIR! THAT'S MY SITH NAME!" said lil' Vader.

"You will be Darth Vader number 2, or number 3 if this ... who should I call you then? Ah, I think I better call you Skyguy... like my old Padawan..." said Robo-Vader.

"Wait a minute, YOU ALS..." said Skyguy Anakin.

"I killed every Jedi left on the Temple when order 66 begin, but I don't kill Ahsoka, in my timeline, she works with Ventress and still my acquaintance, one of the best Imperial Inquisitor..." said Robo-Vader.

"Damn it, what is Order 66?" asked Skyguy Anakin.

"When Palpatine..." said Robo-Vader, but then Skyguy Anakin quickly cut.

"Wha... Pal... Palpatine, as in Chancellor Palpatine...?" said Skyguy Anakin, startled by the revelation.

"He is my Sith Master, but he also one of those responsible for my Padme's death... he is Darth Sidious, and..." said Robo-Vader.

"Hold on... so..." asked Skyguy Anakin.

"Join the dark side, then you can get enough power to defeat Sidious, and rule the Galaxy as your own, with Padme at your side..." said Robo-Vader.

"Can you tell me m..." asked Skyguy Anakin, but then Robo-Vader share with him everything from the fated day in Chancellor's Office, Mustafar, and some assorted things when running the Empire. He is very careful though, to not let him knew that he was the one who choked Padme himself, as well as censoring what Ol'Palpy said when he was at the operating table.

"Now, you know..." said Robo-Vader.

"HOLY SITH! OBI-WAN CUTS YOUR HANDS AND FEET AND LET YOU BURN ON MUSTAFAR?" said Skyguy Anakin.

"And if not because Obi-Wan, Padme will be still alive... Join me, and I'll gave you the power beyond your dream!" said Robo-Vader.

"B... but..." said Skyguy Anakin, his faith in Jedi wavered after Robo-Vader brings him the 'enlightenment' about Mustafar and such.

"I did not know how we will return, but if you join the Dark Side, I will guarantee we can look up for several dark side powers to manipulate that!" said Robo-Vader.

"Yeah! Join the Dark Side!" said lil' Vader.

"Uh, but... O... Obi-Wan... Ahsoka... Jedi..." Skyguy Anakin stuttered.

"They doesn't matter at all, we will cut them down if they endanger Padme, but if not, we'll let them contend with our rule in the Galaxy.

"I... I'll join you... j... just..." said Skyguy Anakin.

"Good, now you shall be known as Darth Vader II, and you are Darth Vader III." said the Robo-Vader toward Skyguy Anakin and lil' Vader.

"NO FAIR! I'M A SITH LORD FIRST BEFORE HIM! HE'S THE DARTH VADER III NOT ME!" said lil' Vader.

"You still need to learn more, Va.. A..." said Robo-Vader.

"We should call him... Ani... I have no other nickname available..." said Skyguy Anakin.

"Good, Lord V... Skyguy, now, we shall hijack a starship and go to Tatooine..." said Robo-Vader.

"What will mom say when she looks that I come with my two older selves?" asked lil' Vader.

"MOM!" said both Skyguy Anakin and Robo-Vader.

"I still miss her..." said Skyguy Anakin.

"Yeah, she dies before Geonosis... and we killed a village full of Tusken as revenge, isn't that right, Skyguy..." asked Robo-Vader.

"Yeah, I still remember that..." said Skyguy Anakin.

"We can assure her survival here, this time, by preemptively eradicate those Tuskens first..." said Robo-Vader.

"Now, where we will goin?" asked lil' Vader.

"To Starport, hijack a starship and go to Tatooine, fetch some Japor Snippet and killing Tuskens..." said Robo-Vader.

"Cool!" said lil' Vader.

"Good..." said Robo-Vader, satisfied with his manipulation toward his younger self, at least now all that matters is making two new synthetic crystals so they can had nice red lightsabers like proper Sith has.

* * *

"Master Obi-Wan, did you sense it..." asked Ahsoka when she was worried about Skyguy Anakin, she felt it through the Padawan bond.

"Yes, I sense him too... now... how..." said the Bearded Obi-Wan while looking down with sadness.

"We caught a Sith Lord, but somehow, your Jedi version of the other two Sith Lords just himself turned into Sith Lord..." said Dooku.

"Anyway... let's go back to Council room first, we need to get prepared because we will face THREE very powerful Sith Lords..." said Qui-Gon.

"No... daddy..." wails Luke.

"Hmm, young man, his son, aren't you?" asked Yoda toward Luke.

"Y... yes..." said Luke.

"Our hope, he is... need to be trained properly, and quickly, he must..." said Yoda.

"Yes, yes, I know, but still, let's discuss everything on the council room first, we did not need to be caught unprepared again..." said the bearded Obi-Wan.

"And while we're at it... why not asking Queen Amidala herself to come here for her own safety?" suggested Dooku.

"Hmm... I can't think anything better." said the bearded Obi-Wan.

"Train you, my other self has, but incomplete, hmm?" asked Yoda.

"Y... yes Master Yoda..." said Luke.

"We'll talk later, right now we must prepare for the worst..." said Dooku.

* * *

Padme Amidala Naberrie cannot think of anything, yes, she already seen much during her short term as Queen of Naboo, but seeing a ghost appeared in her dream isn't one of that.

"Greetings Padme..." said the ghost

"Yes, who are..." asked Padme, but the ghost cuts her.

"I must ask you to not afraid... you must save Ani... or your universe's version of Ani..." said the ghost.

"Ani, who?" asked Padme.

"Save Anakin..." said the ghost.

"Umm, may I ask who are you and who is Ani... Anakin?" asked Padme.

"Have you meet him at Tatooine?" asked the ghost.

"I never go to Tatooine... I don't know..." said Padme.

"You never meet him?" said the Ghost, startled with the difference between their universes.

"Umm I dunno, but..." said Padme, but she suddenly shot up and awake.

"..."

"Padme, who did you talk to my dear?" asked Jobal.

"Mom? I don't know who, but she's a ghost... she looks like you..." said Padme.

"Looks like me? What?" said Jobal.

"Umm... I'm sorry then... perhaps I should ask that Organa guy who are now oppressing my people because senator Palpatine is turned to be a Sith or something, according to the Jedi..."

"No Padme, he's fine, and he didn't actually want the job, but somebody must do the Job of organizing Naboo, because all of Nubian government are put under suspicion now..."

"Mom..."

"Yes?"

"I don't know... but that ghost feels really familiar..."

"Is she grandma? or..."

"No... but..."

"Then sleep again Padme... that's just the flower of your sleep..." said Jobal while kiss Padme's forehead and turn off the light again.

* * *

"Umm, Vader, I'm sorry to said this, but what if this dimension's Padme did not like the little Ani we have here?" said Skyguy Anakin after they hijack a random starship, a Correlian freighter or something named Stellar Envoy.

"Do not think about it, I mean... how could you jump inside this very junk of a ship?" said Robo-Vader, while lil' Vader is busying himself meditating (due to Robo-Vader forcing him to do it).

"It was a smuggler's ship and..." said Skyguy Anakin.

"The Dark Side does not lend themselves to the soft of hearts, next time, hijack a proper ship... I have feelings that this ship is the very same ship that bastard Solo used... in my time..." said Robo-Vader.

"Ok, by the way, how could we did not feel even Palpatine here?"

"I sense something is different, but..."

"Oh, Palapatine from Palpatine estate? He's dead..." said lil' Vader.

"You killed him?" said both Skyguy Anakin and Robo-Vader, surprised.

"Nope, somebody else killed him, not me, not Maul, and even the Jedi didn't really know who did that..." said lil' Vader.

"Hmm... perhaps we... I see... Darth Plaqueis is still alive, aren't he...?" said Robo-Vader.

"Well, he could be the one who opened the wormholes... and..." said Skyguy Anakin.

"Whatever his plan is... we will forcibly took the mantle of Sith Lords from him and kill him, after we learn everything about manipulations of Midi-Chlorians... but the question now, is how to make Padme and this little Ani fall in love, like what happened to us before..." said Robo-Vader.

"Excuse me? Mister Robo-Myself, fall in love with that Angel? Really?" said lil' Vader.

"Exactly..." said both Skyguy Anakin and Robo-Vader.

"And what about..." said lil' Vader, but Skyguy Anakin replies quickly.

"We go to Tatooine, meet her and go Tusken hunting... but... duh..." said Skyguy Anakin.

"Yeah, we can't just go there and said 'Mom, we're the future version of Ani, your son'... she'll weirded out by this..." said Robo-Vader.

"Not to mention Watto..." said Skyguy Anakin, but lil' Vader said.

"I killed him, mom is free..." said lil' Vader, giving Skyguy Anakin and Robo-Vader statisfied sighs.

"Oh, so our little Sith-self is actually doing something compared to Qui-Gon..." said Skyguy Anakin.

"Yeah, knowing that, I think I start to wonder what happened if we are found by Maul first, instead of Qui-Gon..." said Robo-Vader.

"Excuse me, but I'm the one who found Maul, he was shot down and nearly die from a starfighter crash, looks like shot by nuclear missile and..." said lil' Vader, but both of his older selves just said.

"Meh, in our dimension, he survive being bisected by Obi-Wan, surviving nuclear missile is a small thing..." said both Skyguy Anakin and Robo-Vader.

"Wow, cool... but he lost his legs and blind now..." said lil' Vader.

"Alright back to your meditation please..." said Robo-Vader, and lil' Vader complies. After the two adult Anakins sure that their little self aren't listening in the Force, they opened a secure Force communication.

"So, we kill Maul or not? He could be just using him to..." asked Skyguy Anakin via the Force.

"Let's see him first, if he doesn't differ much from our time's Maul, we'll kill him, and blaming it to the Jedi... but if he really wasn't a simple brute, perhaps he will be more useful as an ally..." said Robo Vader via the Force.

"This is funny, Maul's apprentices killed Adi Gallia... both in ours, and in this one..." said Skyguy Anakin.

"And according to what little thing we see on his fighting style, our Ani actually used Juyo instead of proper Djem So, we will teach him to do proper Djem So after this..." said Robo-Vader.

"Actually I want to study Juyo as well, Master Drallig in my time doesn't even let me..." said Skyguy Anakin.

"He's dead, by my own hands, while Juyo is good, our speciality is power attacks... to unlock Ani's maximum potential, why not let him learn both? Or better, us..." said Robo-Vader.

"Nice idea Vader."

"Thanks Skyguy."


	3. Chapter 3

Note : from this point onward, there will be less and less parallelism to TPB original, since in this Darth Thulu aka Evil Fisto are busted, and Windu is alive, not to mention bearded Obi-Wan, padawan Ahsoka, Luke, and ghost! Padme following to this universe... enjoy!

* * *

_Tatooine, some days from the last scene:_

The three Darth Vader (well, technically one Robo-Vader, one Skyguy, and one little Ani) enter the orbit of Tatooine inside their stolen spaceship. Well, they did have plan to force lil' Vader to get some Jappor Snippet and carve something for Padme, but still...

"Mom... I miss her already..." said Skyguy who now sobbing behind the pilot chair like a whiner he is.

"Stop whining! Sith did not whine!" said Robo-Vader.

"But, excuse me my older selves from alternate dimensions, but we can't just go to my mom and said you are my older selves, it can..." said lil' Ani, but then Skyguy glares at him.

"Well, she will recognize me! I can sense her thinking about... well, technically it's you..." said Skyguy.

"Yes, I can sense her too... too bad, she won't likely recongnize me... but... may I ask how and what condition when you are separated from ou... your mother... Ani...?" said Robo-Vader with a bit wince since he didn't used to call someone else Ani, so does Skyguy.

"And what will she said if she... I have great idea!" said Skyguy while looking at lil' Ani and Robo-Vader.

"I see... we're..." said Robo-Vader but Skyguy immediately interject him.

"You're nine, right Ani? So it should make Mom thirty nine. As far as she told me, she was captured by Pirates at age six, along with her parents... our grandparents... she was separated from them, and she doesn't know at all about them... I can act as if her father escaped later, and I am her younger brother, well... kind off, I just know that she said her parent's name are Aikanar and Lila Skywalker, but having them both escaped and not trying to rescue her seems... cruel... so I'll act as if I was her younger, half brother, from her father... and we meet because somehow we have the same name, Anakin Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker..." said Skyguy.

"And what about me?" asked Robo-Vader.

"You're just Vader, hmm... well, let's say we're band of mercenaries or bounty hunters, and you're... our friend... hmm...?"

"Darn, you don't think I can... act as family too?" said Robo-Vader.

"How old are..." asked Skyguy.

"Fourty-Five, bu..." asked Robo-Vader.

"I'm twenty two and I still could act if I need as a sightly younger guy, but when she look inside your helmet, you're look old already Vader..." said Skyguy.

"Damn it, if not for Obi-Wan." said Robo-Vader.

"Yes, yes, I know, but your Obi-Wan is not my Obi-Wan... Perhaps in your dimension, the Jedi are really evil... listen, I only in for this to save Padme, so..." said Skyguy.

"I see, so let me be Vader, your boss..." said Robo-Vader.

"Did I have other choices?" asked Skyguy.

"Umm, guys, I think we'll soon land, anyway... I sense Mommy's signature from..." said lil' Ani.

"Yeah, that grocery store... wait, did the groc..." asked Robo-Vader.

"She's free, and Mister Cliegg agreed to gave her shelter..." said lil' Ani, but Skyguy and Robo-Vader exchange looks and sigh.

"So... it seems we're having stepfather already..." said they both, earning them weird look from lil' Ani.

"Stepfather... wh..." asked lil' Ani, but Skyguy then explain something to him, like their mother remarries, and to be really polite with Cliegg Lars, except when he was proven to be a douchebag and need to be killed.

"Oh... so..." said lil' Ani.

"We'll park our ship near the desert, just near the Lars homestead, and... hey, did you look for that ship as well?" said Skyguy pointing at another ship who already land in the desert as well.

"Hmm? Careful, I sense someone powerful..." said Robo-Vader.

"Let's see, ri... who's that Muun? And who stand behind him?" asked Skyguy when he see an old Muun exit from the starship, along with a kind of Black cloaked Droid... stratch, that Cyborg, without Force Signature, stand behind him, as if they're expecting them as well.

"Yslamir... The Cyborg mask his own force signature by Yslamir, we must be careful about our guess... I can recognize that Muun as Darth Plaqueis, I've seen him from the Sith holocrons..." said Robo-Vader.

"Darth Who? I think you say Palpatine is..." said Skyguy.

"He's Palpatine's master... we must really careful and gauge their intentions very carefully..." said Robo-Vader, while Skyguy prepares the landing.

"So, he's the one who ordered Maul's death!" said lil' Ani.

"Careful, if you value you, and our mother's life, you must be careful... he has power to back his claim as Sith Master, and right now, with Palpatine dead in this dimension, he could be actually more powerful than what he is in our dimensions..." said Robo-Vader.

"Remember Ani, stay silent and let the grown ups sort this matter..." said Skyguy, earning him a rolled eyes from lil' Ani.

* * *

So, after they land, Skyguy and Robo-Vader step down from their spaceship, followed by lil' Ani. Their hands ready at the lightsabers, yet they tried to look a if they have respect to the other two standing in front of them. A short time of silence pass, and Darth Plaqueis open their conversations.

"Greetings, I can sense you *look at Robo-Vader* already known about me... I am Darth Plaqueis, this is Xanatos, my Acolyte, and you are Darth..." said Darth Plaqueis politely.

"I am Darth Vader, he is Darth Vader, and the little boy behind us is Darth Vader as well..." said Robo-Vader.

"I see, so the accidental vortex is throwing you into this dimension as well... I can see that you're older versions of the boy..." said Darth Plaqueis.

"You know about the wormholes? Did you...?" asked Skyguy, but Darth Plaqueis just gesture with his hand and resume his speech.

"I won't lie to you this time, this situation is dire, it needs three Chosen Ones to solve this... problem..." said Plaqueis.

"What problem? And did you call us for..." said Skyguy.

"I did not call you, the Force himself calls both of you... as you can see, there is a bigger threat looming over us... Interdimensional entity from another dimension will engulf us soon..." said Plaqueis cryptically.

"Interdimensional entity? What?" asked Skyguy, while Robo-Vader listen with interest.

"I don't know, but invading entities will soon take a foothold in this dimension to exterminate the Force, to prevent this for happening, the Force deemed it necessary to bring you here to help and..." said Plaqueis, but this time, Robo-Vader cuts him.

"Wait a minute, are you joking? Darth Traya tried that and she failed... b... but... did you mean in this dimension, Darth Traya actually succeed?" asked Robo-Vader.

"Not this Traya, but this time is... how to say this, but... this is another you..." said Plaqueis.

"WHAT? Another of us?" said the three both.

"Well, I don't know the exact things, but he masquerades as Jedi, while his companions are... yes, alternate versions of your friends, all using the Light Side... so the Force tries to stop this madness and summon you both to help the little boy..."

"I see... so Jedi who hates the Force eh? and..." said Robo-Vader, but then Skyguy quickly said.

"Wait a minute, but I came here as a Jedi and..." said Skyguy, but Plaqueis already replies.

"This is the other you... while he may hide under the mask of a Jedi Master, he is actually something more sinister... now go... you can do your current business, but after that, meet me here... things are going dire..." said Plaqueis.

"Alright... let's go..." said Skyguy, and the three of them walk toward the Lars homestead.

* * *

_After the three are out of earshots, and checking their shield:_

"Master Plaqueis, but how did we fool them for long?" asked Xanatos.

"We did not need to fool the Cyborg one, and we can sure that the little boy will be cooperative with us as well, the real question is the still Jedi one..."

"But well, I just never think this could happen, but..." said Xanatos.

"If I knew that Lord Vitiate mess with the scroll over ritual of Nathema, I won't attempt to do this prematurely..." said Plaqueis.

"Speaking of which, I wonder who the other self of that Darth Vader was here..."

"I didn't really know, but he is the Chosen One at full potential, and he could easily defeat us... and worse, he is fully committed Jedi this time... we can only hope to manipulate those three for..."

"Hmm... I see..."

* * *

_At the Orbit of Coruscant, inside a Nubian cruiser ship, several days ago:_

"Anakin, I hate to say this, but did you think it was right to let your son pilot the..." said a old looking Obi-Wan toward a middle aged Anakin.

"Yeah, but it was so sudden, not even I could manage to evade it, and you can see that I am trying to manage the best I can do with the Force to let us not dragged into that wormhole!" said the middle aged Anakin, who look exhausted, while thirteen years old Leia Skywalker and fifteen years old Half-Human Half-Togrutan Thukul Tano still cower in fear at their seats. Thirteen years old Luke Skywalker himself is just trying himself to steer the ship, but the near disaster with the wormhole still left him in panic, so he didn't really focus on anything other than avoid being crashed into the planet under him.

"I sense massive disturbance in the Force... I hate to say this, but it seems we're somehow dragged back to Coruscant..." said old Obi-Wan.

"Whatever dragged us back to Coruscant apparently want you to meet her again! Ahsoka actually want to have some words with you over this! You know, she end up formally quit the Jedi order and work as Padme's assistant due to this... I wish we could solve this... wait a minute, why did I sense three copy signatures of my own are just passing by? It... it can't be... and the two of them seems bathed in the Dark Side!" said Anakin who then shoved Luke from the pilot seat and tries to follow the passing force signatures, but then, Obi-Wan quickly nudged him while said.

"And I sense two copy of my own force signatures down there, inside the Jedi temple... and... WHAT? MASTER QUI-GON!"

"Somehow, I hope that I did not resist the wormhole drag, we could meet them much earlier..." said the middle aged Anakin.

"Let's head to the Temple first don't we?" said old Obi-Wan.

* * *

Author's Note:

_Yes, yes, the latest dimensional slip is from my other (completed) story : The Wrong Pregnancy... and this version of Anakin is clearly not a whiner, and more skilled with the Force to resist the wormhole, although this make him stranded in orbit instead of being teleported directly to Jedi Temple, make the middle-aged Anakin, old Obi-Wan, Luke, Leia, and Thukul Tano (OC) missed meeting the others for a while._

_yep, this is actually the Sequel of sort for this too... I just hope this don't gave my readers too much brain-bending exercise... (or should I say mindfuck?)_

_Yeah, since two Vader (one little boy, one burned cyborg) just can't stand two Anakin, and one is fully skilled and commited Jedi, so if he was teleported there, it will end up as curbstomp battle with lil' Vader and Robo-Vader utterly defeated. Too bad for the light side, it seems the Skyguy Anakin is already seduced a bit to the Dark Side..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note : Forcing myself to advancing the TPB first because I did not want to gave all of you spoiler (aka Clone Wars will happened in reverse), and since this fic is faster paced..._

* * *

_Back to the Jedi Temple:_

"This is Skywalker to the Jedi Temple, this is Skywalker to the Jedi Temple..." said middle aged Anakin hailing the Jedi Temple hangar, and from their Nubian Cruiser, they can feel many confused force signatures below them.

"Uh... this is Jedi Master Dooku, speaking..." said Master Dooku replying them, now earning both middle aged Anakin and Old Obi-Wan's confused looks and...

"Umm... can we land at the temple starport? I believe we..." said middle aged Anakin.

"Yes yes, we will be ready for you at the starport, believe us, we're the one who're confused as hell with all of this..." said Dooku, and after that, the Nubian Cruiser just land smoothly, and...

As the ramp is down, middle aged Anakin and Old Obi-Wan could see... let's see... Jedi Master Dooku, Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Master Yoda greet them, but not that is the weirdest... since a bearded but still middle aged Obi-Wan, along with the beardless version of Obi-Wan with his padawan braid intact, Ahsoka Tano who holding the toddler version of Ahsoka Tano, someone who looks like Luke in his twenty...

"Luke, why am I seeing you are older and waiting for us down the ramp?" asked young Leia, but the older Luke Skywalker quickly said his words in disbelief.

"Another version of my father... is that myself? AND LEIA?" asked Luke to no one.

"Well? Why am I seeing myself looking like idiot farmboy?" asked younger Padawan Luke, earning him a death glare from the farmboy Luke.

"Excuse me boy, but you are the one who..." said farmboy Luke.

"Tell me, where is your fashion sense idiot? With that stupid hair... And why are you eyeing my sister like that? That was creepy... are you a molester copy of..." asked Padawan Luke, making the farmboy Luke trying to jump at him, but much to everyone's surprise (without middle aged Anakin and his group of course), Padawan Luke just step aside and painfully twist farmboy Luke's hand in an armlock behind his back. "Well, untrained, idiot farmboy..."

"Luke, mind your words..." said middle aged Anakin while messaging his temples... trying to make sense all of this is...

"Well, young man... you better stay aside, whatever your power potential are, you simply lack the training..." said the Old Obi-Wan, while helping the bearded Obi-Wan to release farmboy Luke from Padawan Luke's armlock.

"Well? are you somehow mysteriously dragged here by a wormhole too?" asked the bearded Obi-Wan to the old Obi-Wan, and the later just nod his head in agreements.

"Yes, looks like we're dragged in an alternate dimension, where Qui-Gon is alive, and Dooku is still a Jedi... but..." said the old Obi-Wan, but Qui-Gon quickly filling the blanks.

"And the child version of... pardon me sir *looking at middle aged anakin*, but your original version here is a Sith Lord, and he's still a boy, and your Robotic Sith Lord version is also here, and the young man version of you, who come with the bearded Obi-Wan here, is following them, and I am afraid if he was being seduced to the dark side as well..." said Qui-Gon.

"Oh? so that's why I sense three copy of my own signature speeding outside the orbit eh?" said the middle aged Anakin.

"Correct you are, we must..." said Yoda, but farmboy Luke interrupt that with him trying to talk to Leia.

"Leia? are... are you..." said farmboy Luke, trying to touch young Leia's hand, but young Leia quickly slap his face while saying.

"You're right Luke, this older version of yourself is creepy!" said Leia to Luke, who follow up with a knee to the poor farmboy's groin, making him fall in a heap.

"Excuse me Skywalkers, but isn't that quite excessive? I mean, what if the older version of you are here as well Leia?" asked the half-Togruta half-Human boy.

"Who are you? why are your..." asked Ahsoka, but then the half-Togruta half-Human quickly recognize her.

"Mom? It's me, Thukul!" said the boy.

"M... mom? w... wha..." Ahsoka fainted, forcing Dooku to take the toddler Ahsoka before she falls as well.

"Uh, young boy, it seems everyone who dragged here is related... so..." said Dooku.

"And before two other man drop unconscious as well..." said middle aged Anakin mischievously.

"Two...?" said both beardless and bearded Obi-Wan, but before anything could happened, the old Obi-Wan quickly shut the middle aged Anakin's mouth with his hand and...

"Please be calm, if in this dimension Dooku is a Jedi firmly in the Light Side... that isn't your..." but before he finished, both versions of Obi-Wans also fall unconscious.

"Uh... looks like they already sensed that even if they refuse to consciously recognized it..." said middle aged Anakin.

"Good Force! Let's carry them back to the Council Chambers and explain everything back there..." said Qui-Gon while holding his beardless Padawan, while the old Obi-Wan carry the bearded younger version of his jedi master self.

"Leia, Luke, Thukul, carry Auntie Ahsoka there as well..." said the middle aged Anakin while holding the farmboy version of his son.

"..."

* * *

_Jedi Council Chambers:_

"Anakin, am I dreaming?" said the bearded, yet young Obi-Wan to the man nearby when he try to regain his consciousness.

"No... Obi-Wan, you are not dreaming, and I am the older version of your currently missing ex-Padawan." said the middle aged Anakin, and the presence of his older self looking in concern also make him aware of it.

"Uh... I have a son... with Ahsoka? of all people?" asked him to his older self, who just nod in shame.

"Long story... long story..." said the old Obi-Wan, but then everyone just startled while Ahsoka awake and shriek.

"NOOOO! IT CAN'T BE! THAT OLD MAN!" said Ahsoka who then run away as far as possible from the Obi-Wans, before Shaak Ti and Mace Windu stop her running out of the chamber.

"I already know this could end in really awkward..." said the younger, beardless Obi-Wan who was already awake, and speaking to Thukul Tano.

"Well, not quite, I am happy to meet my father... even if there is several versions of him!" said Thukul cheerfully.

"Leia? is my sister?" said the farmboy Luke, who just awake in disbelief, nearly earning him another of Padawan Luke's attack, but middle aged Anakin just stop him in the right moment.

"Luke stop hurting yourself!" said middle aged Anakin.

"This creep is hitting on Leia Dad!" said Padawan Luke.

"So his story, the first to tell, he must..." said Yoda calmly while hitting Padawan Luke with his gimmer stick on his shin.

"OW! SORRY MASTER!" Padawan Luke yelped in pain.

"Son, I know this could be... totally confusing and not make sense... but seeing that you are the one mostly not in touch, and not to mention everyone already told about my other robotic version who are against you... you better told us about you and... Darth Vader..." said the middle aged Anakin.

"Uh... right... so... I... I did not know how to..." said farmboy Luke.

"Start from the beginning, since I find your reaction to Leia is incredibly creepy son..." said middle aged Anakin.

"Oh... right... I was raised on Tatooine, I did not know why, but uncle Owen and aunt Beru already take care of me from the very beginning... I did know about ben...*looking to the old Obi-Wan*, the old hermit who was the master of my father... but as far as I know about Leia, she is Leia Organa... the leader of the Rebellion, as well as the prettiest girl I have..." said farmboy Luke, but Padawan Luke almost kicking him on his face if not middle aged Anakin holding the younger one.

"Continue please, I'll hold your... Luke, please calm down, this is not..." said middle aged Anakin.

"Ben Kenobi teach me the basics of the force, and gave me my father's lightsaber... but he dies on the Death Star, in the duel with Darth Vader... and..." Luke looking awkwardly to both all Obi-Wans and middle aged Anakin.

"We can see, that your father is a Sith, go on..." said the old Obi-Wan.

"For the sake of the Force, Anakin will really be the death of me!" wailed the bearded Obi-Wan.

"Uh, I am almost killed while facing his Sith-Boy self... you two are lucky..." said the beardless Obi-Wan.

"Well, continue please?" asked middle aged Anakin while looking at the Obi-Wans, and all gave him somewhat 'I know it' look.

"After I destroyed the death star and join the rebellion against the empire... Darth Vader pursued me and long story short, he captured my best friend Han Solo, frozen him in carbonite, and I was there, facing him despite master Yoda saying that I am not ready to..." said Luke, but now Yoda is the one who interrupt.

"Not well trained, you are... hmm?"

"Indeed, Master Yoda tries his best to train me, but I was impatient and... well, I kinda sucked into a wormhole while fighting against Vader... and I only knew he is my father here... as far as Ben Kenobi and uncle Owen told me, my father's name is Anakin Skywalker... Ben said Darth Vader murdered my father..." said Luke.

"Wait, so me killed myself? and... wait?" asked middle aged Anakin who was confused with all of this.

"I don't know perhaps spending his time as a hermit inside Tatooine desert made Ben a bit senile and..." said Luke, but now middle aged Anakin looking at old Obi-Wan, who also spend his time as hermit inside Tatooine desert... with a raised eyebrow.

"Anakin, that means your corrupted, dark side self, murdered your good personality! That was..." said the old Obi-Wan.

"Senile old man..." said middle aged Anakin grumpily.

"Alright Luke, we can at least have the proof about your father's fall to the dark side... so..." said bearded Obi-Wan.

"Well... that does not explain anything about he hitting on Leia!" shout the Padawan Luke to his older self.

"Uhh... not exactly... I think Han is... but I must admit that I kissed her too..." said farmboy Luke, earning him a dirty look from middle aged Anakin.

"If only your version of Leia is here, we can put a stop to this... awkwardness... but still..." said middle aged Anakin, but now the bearded Obi-Wan put his hand on his shoulder and say.

"So, let me tell the story from my side..."

* * *

So after the bearded Obi-Wan gave his story, and Qui-Gon and Dooku gave a detailed, from the Jedi perspective what happened in this dimension...

"So, who's your master, Young Padawan Luke?" asked Dooku.

"Master Yoda!" said Padawan Luke.

"My master is Master Windu!" said Padawan Leia.

"My master is Master Kit Fisto!" said Thukul Tano, but now, everyone start eyeing him with a nervous look...

"What?" said Thukul Tano with a confused look.

"Young one, your master here is... a Sith Lord..." said Mace Windu.

"Will take your training temporarily here, I am... as with Master Windu..." said Yoda to Padawan Leia and Luke.

"But where is master Kit..." said Thukul, but Dooku quickly help him.

"I will train you here, you shouldn't worry about that..." said Dooku, ensuring the young half-Togruta.

"But what about me! My Master is missing and I did not want to end up with..." said Ahsoka, looking nervously with the Obi-Wans, who also try to look at the other sides.

"Snips! You're going with the older version of your master!" said middle aged Anakin, who then leaving the farmboy Luke with...

"Well, young man, don't be nervous, we both will train you to keep up with your lack of training." said both the bearded, and old Obi-Wan to farmboy Luke.

"As so do I, you need extra courses." said Qui-Gon Jinn.

"I wonder about the Sith-Boy, who is my younger self..." said middle aged Anakin to no one in particular.

"Looks like the Robotic version of yourself took him already..." but I am afraid in... Padawan Tano cannot drag you down because you are the key to fighting your other selves..." said master Dooku.

"But she still need trai..." said Anakin, but Shaak Ti quickly interrupt him.

"I will train her, you are needed to focus against your younger selves..." said Shaak Ti.

"Yes, with your power potential... I hate to say this Anakin, but even the raw trained Sith-Boy of yourself has killed Jedi left and right, you are our best bet to end the Sith-Boy's menace... and the Robo-Sith... and potentially... my old Padawan..." said the bearded Obi-Wan sadly, but the old Obi-Wan quickly put his hand on his shoulder and said.

"Well, I believe that the younger, non-Sith padawan of yours will not be willing to fighting us... I know Anakin as well, and if he is the same with him *pointing at middle aged Anakin*, he is not an instant Jedi Master, he actually has collapsed to the Dark Side temporarily after killing Palpatine, but he quickly regain his senses before that... Master Yoda calm him down..." said the old Obi-Wan.

"Let's hope that we can somehow reverse the seduction done by the Sith robotic and younger self of you, to your Jedi younger self..." said Qui-Gon.

"I hope..." said Anakin.


End file.
